<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He just cares... by Shoantell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287290">He just cares...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell'>Shoantell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Working together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective, Power Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew is just worried and wants what is best for his family....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Working together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look exhausted " said Miz hugging john.</p><p>John sighed " it's drew his at it again with his overprotective Ness " said john.</p><p>Miz chuckled" he's just worried" .</p><p>To think I'm the one who asked to be drafted to finally work with my husband" said John sipping his coffee.</p><p>We have been at the gym for ten hours Miz I need a brake" said John.</p><p>They were interrupted by the waitress asking for their order they placed their order and she left.</p><p>I just wanna have a no excersize day with my husband just lay on the couch and feed each other bagels" said John making Miz laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Come on it's drew he wants perfection " said Miz chuckled.</p><p>John sighed" and they continued to talk about work and marriage.</p><p> </p><p>..............</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drew I'm home" said John.</p><p>In the kitchen " called drew.</p><p>Hey!" He said getting on his toes to kiss his husband.</p><p>Your mom called she said that you not picking up".</p><p>Yeah! I was having brunch with Miz what's wrong?" He asked.</p><p>Timmy was sick today at school allergies" he said.</p><p>I need to call my mom" he said picking up his phone.</p><p>He spoke with his mother and end the call with a promise to call tommorw when Timmy  is awake.</p><p>Non of this would have happened if you would have stayed home with him" .</p><p>John sighed" drew not now please " he said.</p><p>We going to talk about it now if you would have stayed home to raise Timmy non of this wouldn't be happening" ...drew said.</p><p>So it's my fault that our son is sick" asked john with a challenge.</p><p>I'm not saying that"..</p><p> </p><p>What are you saying drew?" Challenged John " that I'm an unfit parent?".</p><p>Baby listed to me all I'm saying is TiMmy's needs one of us and he needs to know one of will be there when he is sick" said drew.</p><p>But drew the reason why we decided that I go back it's because of needed more money for his college" said john.</p><p>I know love it's just " drew sighed. "  Growing up my mother was there when I came back from school so I thought it would be great for Timmy too" said drew.</p><p> </p><p>John sighed " I understand baby it's just a few years and I will be back home raising our son" he promised.</p><p>Drew moved closer and kissed John's lips " I'm sorry if maybe you think I'm trying to run your life" he said.</p><p> </p><p>I know babe you just want what's best for your family" said John.</p><p>Drew kissed him and hugged him very close " you're my world you and Timmy my everything" ... John blushed as drew Said those things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just wanna go home and relax " said john looking at Timmy through the mirror.</p><p>Yeah! I hope he doesn't wake up when we arrive" said drew, he grabbed John's hand and kissed it.</p><p>If he does forget about sleeping" drew said with a chuckle.</p><p>They drove in silence until they reached their house and put Timmy to bed they took turns into kissing his forehead and left the door ajar.</p><p>The couple left for their bedroom and closed the door immediately changed and got under the covers.</p><p>In the morning they woke up to their bed moving and immediately were hit by a small body and the bedroom got filled with screams of a tooddler.</p><p>Daddy!" Papa!" You're home " exclaimed Timmy.</p><p>Yes!" Buddy we home" said drew tickling the boy.</p><p>Daddy! Make it stop " and the boy through a laugh, " ohh! Honey I'm scared of the tickle monster too" he said getting up.</p><p>Drew continued tickling until the Timmy said he lives him and he kissed his dad's cheek.</p><p>John grabbed the boy as soon he ran into his arms. ... " Daddy!" Daddy!" I escaped" screamed Timmy.</p><p>I know buddy your a superhero" said John hugging his son close.</p><p>I missed you so much " said John.</p><p>Timmy chuckled " I missed you too daddy" he said.</p><p> </p><p>They all went to the kitchen to start breakfast they had breakfast together as a family of three and made plans for the day.</p><p>How about we go to the zoo" suggested John.</p><p>Sounds like a great idea " said drew " I could use some outdoor activities myself" Timmy smiled can we go to the petting zoo please" he pleaded.</p><p>His dads laughed " okay buddy petting zoo it is" they said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy left to get ready and drew walked up to john an hugged him from behind.</p><p>I'm sorry " he said.</p><p>John smiled " for what?"</p><p>For always being hard on you " he said.</p><p>Baby don't worry about it" he said.  he turned and looked at drew and kissed him.</p><p>And for secrificing your career and body for me thank you baby" said drew making John blush.</p><p>It's not easy you supported me for nineteen years and I don't thank you enough for that" he said .</p><p>Drew your going to make me cry" said John wiping his tears.</p><p>I love you" said drew.</p><p>John blushed " I love you too.</p><p>They hugged each other tight they are stronger than ever nineteen years is no child's play.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>